Snapchat
by clafer97
Summary: – Hagámoslo interesante… Si no logro conseguir toda esa cantidad de seguidores en un mes, haré tus deberes del hogar por 40 días. – Wao eso sí que había sido intenso. – Pero si yo gano… Te vas a deshacer de tu cuenta de Snap… y Pokemon Go. – terminó amenazante. ¡¿Qué! Comprendía lo de Snap pero…¿Pokemon Go? ¡Si Sasuke quería guerra, la tendría!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias: AU, personajes OoC.**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **Que comience el juego.**

– Qué infantil eres, Sakura – soltó Sasuke bastante enojado.

No le tomé importancia y seguí haciendo lo mío. Me gustaba bastante como me veía a mí misma y era inevitable no compartir mi alegría de niña chiquita con mi novio.

– ¡Es que ve! ¿A que no me veo bonita? – me encontraba fascinada con los nuevos filtros que Snapchat había actualizado en ese momento. Desde el perrito hasta el cambio de caras. Hacía un año que la descargué, y aún seguía siendo mi aplicación favorita aparte de Instagram.

Admitía que era un poco adicta a esa aplicación pero no tenía nada de malo, ya que no le hacía mal a nadie. La mayoría de mis historias eran solo sobre mí o de mis amigas, muy pocas y contadas veces había subido con Sasuke debido a que él no le gustaba nada de esas cosas "infantiles". No me gustaba grabar a personas ya que se me hacía muy humillante, pero me sorprendía como los que si lo hacían lograban conseguir cientos de admiradores. Igual no iría a caer tan bajo.

– Hmp – fue lo que Sasuke se limitó a decir. Siempre he llegado a pensar que Sasuke necesitaba ponerle más diversión a su vida. O sea, ya me tenía a mí, pero quería que se soltara un poco más. Disfrutar de nuestra juventud. Así que mientras los dos disfrutábamos de esa agradable tarde de películas, mi mente se concentró a diseñar un divertido plan que nos involucraba a los dos.

Tras pasar un largo rato viendo Forrest Gump en el sofá, se me había ocurrido algo bastante interesante.

Lo bueno de conocer a mí cubito de hielo, era que podía saber sus puntos débiles y esa tarde tenía muchas ganas de ver como "ardía el mundo".

– Oh Sasuke-kun… Es una lástima que tú no tengas los mismos seguidores que yo – y ahí comencé por meterme a la boca del lobo. Sasuke me miró raro y enarcó una ceja, tratando de comprender a qué es lo que quería llegar con ese comentario.

– ¿Hablas de Snap? ¿Estas insinuando que no puedo llegar a superarte? – en su voz se notaba un deje de molestia. Sasuke era muy listo pero jamás le había gustado que lo retaran, aceptaba por mero orgullo. Así que cuando un reto se presentaba ante él, no dudaba en realizarlo y vaya que la mayoría de las veces salía ganando. Las excepciones que ocurrían de vez en cuando era debido a su mejor amigo: Naruto. Ya que siempre se encontraban en competencia los dos; y era el único que podía ganar de vez en cuando ante él.

Mi objetivo era sencillo, hacer algo fuera de nuestra rutina. Así que no era con un fin de lucro, ni por competencia, simplemente quería ver hasta donde llegábamos él y yo. O por lo menos esa era mi intención.

Aunque admitía que me gustaba el desastre y quería ver hasta donde llegábamos. Al igual que mi novio, me gustaban bastante los retos, era una excitación descomunal.

– Pues… Yo tengo más de 100 seguidores, ¿crees poder arrebasar eso en un mes?- pregunté con falsa inocencia y con cautela mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello rosa que caía sobre mi cara.

– Puedo conseguir hasta más de 500 – ¡Vaya! Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Solté una pequeña carcajada, claro que no lo lograría. Hasta yo misma me ofendí ante ese comentario. Yo había tardado más de 6 meses haber conseguido toda esa gente, Sasuke no lo lograría en 1 mes. Me observó con seriedad, demostrando que no estaba jugando así que prosiguió:

– Hagámoslo interesante… - hizo una pequeña pausa para tronar sus dedos – Si no logro conseguir toda esa cantidad en ese tiempo, haré tus deberes del hogar por 40 días. – Wao eso sí que había sido intenso.

– Pero si yo gano… Te vas a deshacer de tu cuenta de Snap… y Pokemon Go. – terminó amenazante. ¡¿Qué?! Comprendía lo de Snap pero…¿ Pokemon Go?

– ¡¿Qué rayos...?! ¿También de Pokemon Go? – solté un gritito de desesperación. Esto no lo podía perder, ya me había convertido en una verdadera maestra Pokemon como para eliminar mi cuenta de un día para otro.

– Si, odio que la gente se nos quede viendo raro por ti. – Ouch. Eso había dolido bastante, pero sonaba demasiado tentadora la oferta, y de verdad que me moría de ganas por ver a Sasuke haciéndola de mucama por todo el apartamento. No dude ni un segundo más.

– Está bien. Acepto. – Y le tendí mi mano a modo de aprobación, él la estrecho con una sonrisa de medio lado y en ese momento, ya quería echarme para atrás.

Que comience el juego.

-00-

Ino soltó una carcajada estruendosa, de esas en las cuales toda la cuadra se podría dar por enterada que alguien se estaba riendo. Lo peor era que no se estaba riendo de qué, sino quién. Y esa persona era yo.

– ¡No es nada gracioso, Ino-cerda! – reclamé con bastante furia. No era nada agradable esa sensación de humillación.

– ¿Cómo es que vas perdiendo, Sakura-chan? – preguntó Hinata con preocupación.

Esa tarde, las tres nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para juntarnos a tomar un café en el centro de la ciudad. Hacia un clima súper agradable así que decidí que sería buen momento para contar mi desgracia a mis mejores amigas. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sasuke y yo habíamos acordado realizar ese reto y Sasuke ya había conseguido más de 100 personas. Era imposible de creer, mientras que yo solo había subido como solo 50 personas. Ya sentía la presión, porque solo faltaba una semana y media para que se acabara el acuerdo. ¡Iba a perder, Shannaro!

– No lo sé, Hinata-chan. He cambiado de estrategias pero ninguna me ha funcionado. – posé una mano en mi barbilla con decepción. Era bastante lindo ver como Sasuke hacía cosas diferentes… Como tomarse fotos. Pero definitivamente no quería perder ante él.

– ¿Qué clase de estrategias, frentona? ¿Tomarte fotos con el filtro del perrito? – mis mejillas ardieron por completo. Me maldije internamente ya que eso hacía y escuchar decirlo de una de mis mejores amigas sonaba bastante patético. Así que continúo riéndose. Agache mi cabeza a modo de derrota y con un aura bastante fúnebre a mí alrededor.

Estaba perdida.

– ¿Qué es lo que hace Sasuke-kun para conseguir bastante gente? – Hinata se mostró muy confundida, debido a que, conociendo a Sasuke, a todos se les hacía bastante extraño. Incluso su novio, Naruto, me había estado mandando constantes mensajes por WhatsApp contándome las travesías que grababa Sasuke cuando salían ellos.

– Pues hace lo que yo hacía al principio. Tomarse fotos con filtros y grabar sus salidas con Naruto, Itachi, o con sus amigos cuando se van de antro; solo que a él le fue mejor. - Lloriqueé soltandó un bufido de irritación. Obviamente ganaba audiencia por ser y tener amigos guapos. ¡Qué idiotez!

– Oh ya veo… - respondió Hinata a modo de reflexión.

– ¿Quieres un consejo? – preguntó Ino con determinación, apuntándome con un dedo.

– Lo que sea es bueno, cerda. – dije al mismo tiempo que entornaba mis ojos.

\- Bromas. – contestó al instante. Subí mis cejas con sorpresa. Aún no entendía del todo qué quería que hiciera… o más bien con quién.

– ¿A qué te refieres Ino-chan? – mi amiga de ojos color perla la miró con confusión.

– Fácil. Graba a Sasuke-kun mientras le haces una broma. ¿No pusieron reglas o sí? – comentó mientras bebía un sorbo de su frappe.

– Pues… no. – mi voz temblaba. ¿Hacerle bromas a Sasuke? No se la iba a acabar si hacía tal acto ante el Uchiha.

– Ahí está, no tienes nada que temer. ¿Quieres ganar o no? – De eso no había duda ¡Pero claro que quería ganar! Pero dudaba si esa era una buena idea.

– Lo pensaré… - mis palabras murieron en mi boca cuando me di cuenta que me había llegado un mensaje. Así que saqué mi celular de mi bolsa.

 _Ya tengo más de 200, ¿lista para borrar tus aplicaciones, Sakurita?_

 _Sasuke_

– ¡La guerra comienza hoy mismo! – grité decidida a mis mejores amigas.

Ino sonreía con suficiencia mientras que Hinata solo soltaba un suspiro.

– No creo que termine bien Sakura-chan...– susurró por lo bajo.

La verdad ya no importaba si acababa bien o mal. Iba a ganar a toda costa. Como dicen por ahí… El fin justifica los medios.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Pero antes!... Un pequeño adelanto….**

 _ **\- ¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa Sakura?! – preguntó Sasuke con cólera.**_

 _ **\- Sonríe para la cámara, Sasuke-kun – conteste apuntando mi celular a su cara compunjida.**_

 _ **-¿Quieres guerra? ¡Tendrás guerra! –**_

 _ **\- ¡Teme, eso fue muy cruel hasta para Sakura-Chan! – gritó Naruto conteniéndose las ganas de reírse.**_

 **¡Holaaaa! Aquí clafer97 reportándome con una nueva y pequeña historia, que espero les guste.**

 **¡Cualquier crítica constructiva o duda será bien recibida! No saben lo bien que les hace leer sus opiniones a escritores aficionados como yo.**

 **¡See you!**


	2. Bromas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Advetencias: AU, personajes OoC.**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **-00-**

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos días después de aquel encuentro con mis amigas en el café en el que les había contado la desgracia que era estar perdiendo contra Sasuke, me partí la cabeza miles de veces tratando que se me prendiera el foco… No se me ocurría una buena broma o una broma leve porque a pesar de todo de una forma u otra me daba miedo el cómo reaccionaría mi querido novio.

Me quedé observando el techo de nuestro cuarto buscando que me diera respuestas o una señal a lo que pensaba pero al no obtenerlas solté un largo suspiro de desesperación y tape mi cara con mis pequeñas manos. Estaba pensando seriamente en si sacar la bandera blanca de derrota…

Espera... ¡No! Esto no se podía quedar así, era muy buena compitiendo, y no solo por ser Sasuke se iría a retractar y más por algo que a ella se le había ocurrido. Tamborilee mis dedos sobre mi barbilla y fruncí un poco el entrecejo. Veamos… bromas, bromas, bromas…

¡Nada! Agarré una almohada ya bastante frustrada y grité en ella para así desahogarme. ¡Maldita sea! Llore por dentro. ¿En verdad era tan pésima? Pues ya lo estaba confirmando en ese momento.

Escuché el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, y giré mi cabeza esperando a que entrara Sasuke. Lista para cualquier comentario de burla hacía a mí. Ese desgraciado ganaba 5 seguidoras cada 5 horas. Lo odiaba demasiado por ser tan guapo.

Abrió la puerta de la recámara y me tendió una sudadera.

Lo miré con cara de confundida.

— Es día de ir al supermercado. Nos estamos quedando sin comida. — Oh, cierto. Por estar pensando en otras cosas ya no me acordaba que ese día era para ir de compras. Me levante suavemente de la cama al tiempo que Sasuke se retiraba de la habitación para esperarme en el auto.

Me puse rápidamente la sudadera para ir detrás de él. No estaba haciendo frío, pero tampoco calor, así que la sudadera estaba más que perfecta para salir. Tomé mi bolso y me dirigí para afuera del departamento.

Subí con cuidado al coche y cerré la puerta. Sasuke emprendió la marcha y aproveché para poner música, la verdad no quería hablar y por lo visto él tampoco; y agradecía de sobremanera que no fuera tan pesado como Naruto en cuanto a los comentarios. Él sabía que yo sabía que él iba ganando así que estaba de más las palabras.

Agarré el auxiliar que se encontraba enchufado al carro y lo conecté a mi celular. Conocía los gustos de Sasuke así que le puse: Do i wanna know de Artic Monkeys a un volumen considerable mientras llegamos a nuestro destino.

De repente a mitad del camino sonó mi celular, lo saqué y observé que era un mensaje de Naruto.

 _No es por nada pero se te está acabando el tiempo, Sakura-chan._

Me divirtió un poco el mensaje con una furia contenida. Sonreí fúnebre mientras pensaba: hijo de su puta madre. Naruto compensaba o complementaba los comentarios positivos o negativos que también tenía Sasuke. Aunque ya después de pensarlo por un momento, sabía que ella le preocupaba. A pesar de que era una apuesta bastante estúpida, le gustaría que Sasuke perdiera, después de todo él también era su rival en ciertas circunstancias. Me relajé un poco. Ya sentía el estrés en mí persona.

El Uchiha me volteó a ver confundido.

— Un mensaje de Hinata. — contesté rápidamente. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y siguió su camino. En lo que llegábamos escuchaba uno que otro timbre de pequeños mensajes que le llegaban y estaba cien por ciento firme en que era para anunciar que otra persona lo seguía en su cuenta. Apreté mis puños con enojo mientras esté me miraba de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.

De algo estaba segura, si quería ganar, tendría que actuar ya.

-00-

Al llegar al supermercado empezamos por recoger unos cuantos vegetales, después cosas de alacena como cereales, pastas, resfrescos... etc. Recorríamos cada pasillo viendo cuidadosamente que hacía falta y darnos uno que otro antojo tomando frituras o botes de helado. Podrían hacer falta en cualquier momento para ver una buena película.

— ¿Es todo? — preguntó mi novio. Lo miré y me quede pensando en qué otra cosa nos hacía falta y en eso recordé que nos faltaba ir a la sección de carnes frías. Sasuke llegó con el carrito a hacer fila mientras yo iba a su lado. En ese momento se empezó a escuchar más timbres del celular del pelinegro y eso fue el colmó. Me alejé un poco fingiendo que iría por otra cosa y en cuanto me aleje puse mi mano en la cintura y la otra en el puente de mi nariz buscando un poco de calma. Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero esto ya no se trataba acerca de ganar o perder, sino estaba en juego su propia dignidad, no podía perder algo de lo que comenzó burlándose. Esto se había salido un poco de control, pero tenía que terminarlo. Respiré profundamente y veía desesperada a cualquier sitio tratando de que una idea me llegará como señal divina. Veía cajas, botes, bolsas, pescado crudo exhibido en un cristal, paquetes de carne… esperen.

Regresé mi vista al pescado. Oh Sakura. Qué malvada eres. Pensé pero no me importo la idea maquiavélica que estaba cruzando por mi mente,

Cuando estaba caminando hacía mi novio alias Cubito de hielo este ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia la caja de pagos.

Mis manos sudaban y noté como estas empezaban a temblar. Agarré rápidamente un pescado de tamaño que pudiera soportar su peso en una mano y saque mi celular cuidadosamente. Las pocas personas que se encontraban en el lugar me miraron raro pero no me importó.

Me metí rápidamente a la aplicación y comencé a grabar.

— Oh, Sasuke… — canturré mientras ya faltaba poco para que lo alcanzara. Sasuke volteó lentamente su cara y apenas me miró fue el momento perfecto para azotarle el pescado a la cara. Al hacerlo, Sasuke me miró con repulsión y veía como le daban unas pequeñas arcadas por querer vomitar.

— ¡Qué mierda Sakura!? — solté una risa estruendosa al tiempo que cortaba la grabación y la subía a Snapchat.

— ¡Eres una persona inmadura! — me regaño, pero yo aún me seguía muriendo de la risa por su reacción al pescado.

— ¡Dame ese puto pescado! — bramó y cuando me lo arrebato me golpeó un costado de la espalda mientras lo llevaba a su lugar. Cuando regresó tomó el carrito entre sus manos y dijo en voz alta:

— Qué tarada eres, así no conseguirás seguidores y no podrás superarme. — me miró con indiferencia y mucho enojo para después adelantarse a pagar las cosas.

Aún sentía una pequeña satisfacción con lo que hice ya que aparte de ayudarme con la apuesta, me había ayudado a desestresarme un poco. Así que no me arrepentía de nada.

Cuando salimos del super marcado ya era noche y cuando regresamos al auto, Sasuke no me dirigió la palabra y mucho menos me volteó a ver… creo que había herido un poco su orgullo, pero en fin. No me molesté ni me hizo sentir mal en lo más mínimo ya que en la apuesta no habíamos puesto condiciones, por lo que lo que yo hiciera o él hiciera, todo se valía.

Llegamos al apartamento y cuando terminamos de acomodar las cosas nos dispusimos a dormir. Mañana sería sábado y lo veía como una gran oportunidad para idear otra cosa. De todas formas… no creo que Sasuke me lo devolviera haciendo lo mismo. Él era más listo que eso… ¿o no?

-00-

SASUKE

Es inútil, no podía dormir. Ya pasaba de la 1 de mañana y de todas formas se le hacía complicado conciliar el sueño ¿y saben por qué? Porque desde que llegamos a el puto departamento no dejaba de timbrarle el celular a Sakura avisándole el número de personas que la comenzaban a seguir. ¡Maldición! Rodé de un lado a otra en mi espacio de la cama, pero ese pinche timbre del celular me daba vueltas en la cabeza. Me senté a la orilla de la cama y después de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando me levante y fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y de pasada llevé conmigo mi celular. Traté de no hacer tanto ruido para no despertar a Sakura en lo que me movía.

Cuando llegué al lugar prendí un foco que no aluzaba demasiado y me serví un poco de agua fría en un vaso de vidrio. Al terminar de llenarse me lo llevé a mi boca y noté como mi garganta se refrescaba con ese líquido.

Me senté en la barra de la cocina y prendí mi celular para ver que de nuevo había en la aplicación y los mensajes del WhatsApp.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al entrar en el perfil de Sakura y ver que había ganado más de 50 en esa noche…

— ¿Pero qué demonios...? — esta gente no duerme o que. Pensé un tanto frustrado y revisé mi perfil y ya no había tantos seguidores como esperaba… ¿Ahora que mierda iba a hacer? Podría seguir subiendo mas fotos de él y aun así le seguiría yendo bien con eso pero no era suficiente. Debía pensar en algo diferente, tal vez… ¿hacer lo mismo que ella? Lo pensó por varios segundos y no se terminaba de convencer. Aún seguía enojado por lo del estúpido pescado, pero aceptaba que en ningún momento ella y él pusieran condiciones acerca de lo que subían de contenido a la aplicación.

Suspiro con frustración, de verdad quería actuar maduramente y dejar la apuesta tranquilamente y sin que nadie saliera herido o "sentido" pero no podía perder, y menos contra su novia. Debía de dejar en claro que él nunca perdía y marcar su territorio acerca de quien mandaba.

Esto era la guerra, así que no se lo pensó mas y termino de convencerse a el mismo que tal vez aplicaría las mismas estrategias de Sakura, al fin y al cabo, si ella pudo darle una cachetada con un pescado… él podría mejorarlo. Pero con algo diferente, mejor y que diera más risa.

Sonrió de medio lado y se dispuso a volver a acostarse junto con su amada y linda rival.

 _No sabes lo que te espera, Sakura…_

-00-

SAKURA

¡Qué estupendo día! Mi celular vibraba constantemente, Sasuke me había preparado el desayuno, y justamente ya estábamos saliendo del departamento para salir a comer junto con Naruto y Hinata. No podía ir mas a la perfección ese día

Me puse una blusa suelta con un short corto y sandalias, cuando por fin estuve lista le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Sasuke que se encontraba sentado en el sillón leyendo una revista, avisándole así que ya nos podíamos ir. Salimos los dos juntos y me dispuse de nuevo a poner música tranquilamente. Durante el trayecto, mi novio se encontraba serio… bueno, mas de lo normal. Esta vez se sentía un aura algo pesada y esto le empezó a preocupar, ya que desde que había subido aquel vídeo las notificaciones no dejaban de escucharse hasta ese momento.

Sacó su dispositivo móvil y lo puso en silencio para así no tensar más el ambiente, de todas formas, ya estaba a punto de rebasar el pequeño número de personas que él había conseguido y tan solo por una inocente broma. Se mofó en silencio para sus adentros tratando de no hacer enojar más a Sasuke así que se controlo lo mas que pudo y dirigió su vista al lado de su ventana mientras contemplaba el paisaje. Se quedó pensando en que ya pasaría, incluso ya habiendo llegado a la comida esto se disiparía rápidamente, aunque… ¡Mierda! ¿Ahora como le haría? No podría hacerle otra broma así a Sasuke, la terminaría si fuera así, así que en lo que llegaban se dispuso a pensar en cual sería su siguiente paso o como se las arreglaría…

Su pequeño momento de fama estaba a punto de morirse.

-00-

—¡Teme, Sakura! — gritaba un energético rubio que se encontraba sentado en una mesa para cuatro personas con su novia y amiga mía, Hinata.

Nos acercamos a ellos para proceder a sentarnos y los saludamos a cada uno.

—¿Cómo están? — pregunté amablemente mientras me sentaba y tomaba la carta para pedir algo de beber.

—Muy bien Sakura-chan ¿y ustedes? — devolvió la pregunta la pelinegra.

—¡Mejor nosotros que Sasuke con tremenda cachetada de pescado! — se mofó el rubio.

Oh no… había olvidado lo burlesco que podría llegar a ser su amigo rubio, así que en ese momento quiso hacerse pequeñita, pero a la vez sentía orgullo, después de todo, ese vídeo había alcanzado muchísimas vistas en muy poco tiempo. El hecho de que fuera un vídeo divertido y mostrara lo guapo que es mi novio, provocó un disparo de vistas.

Volteé a ver de reojo a mi novio y este no se inmutaba a hacerle caso al comentario recién hecho de su mejor amigo, así que mejor prosiguió a ver la la carta para elegir que iba a pedir de comer. Suspire pausadamente mientras que Hinata reprochaba en silencio a su novio, y después de escuchar el regaño le di un zape lo más fuerte que pude.

—¡Mejor cállate si no quieres que te cacheteé con dos peces! — Naruto soltó un pequeño quejido, pero no dejaba de soltar pequeñas risas.

—Tranquila Sakura-chan, es solo que si dio mucha gracia lo que hiciste. — dijo mientras se rascaba con pena la cabeza.

Después de varios minutos, pedimos nuestra comida y el mesero trajo nuestros pedidos junto con las bebidas y noté que solo había olvidado la mía. Así que decidí ir yo misma y no ser de mucha molestia ya que el lugar estaba harto de gente y después de todo no me molestaba el ir a pedir un refresco.

—¡Provecho! — grito mi amigo de ojos azules.

—Iré a por mi bebida, ahorita vuel… — pero antes de que terminara mi comentario Sasuke me interrumpió.

—Yo voy por ella, no te preocupes por eso. — se levantó antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo así que no quise detenerlo y los demás le restaron importancia así que empezamos a comer.

-00-

SASUKE

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarme. Cuando se levantó no estaba seguro de que haría, pero su mente estaba trabajando tan rápido en ese momento que se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

Sabía que a Sakura le gustaba mucho la Coca-Cola, así que no sería tan difícil hacer una pequeña broma con la bebida. En cuanto la pedí, me acerqué sigilosamente a una mesa especial en la que había diferentes productos de condimento, entre ellos, unos líquidos y otros en polvo. Me las arregle para que nadie me viera. Destape la coca y vacíe la mitad de ella en un bote mientras que la rellenaba con un liquido negro que daba la apariencia de ser la misma bebida en la original. La volví a cerrar lo más fuerte que pude para que no pudiera abrirla y así, me pidiera que yo lo hiciera. Así no se levantaría ninguna sospecha pensando que ya estaba abierta o algo así. Todo iba a marchar excelente.

Al llegar a la mesa, todo pasó exactamente como lo planeé. No la pudo abrir, así que yo me ofrecí a hacerlo. En cuanto se la di, saqué rápida y sigilosamente mi celular y le puse en grabar.

-00-

SAKURA

Se le había hecho muy extraño que Sasuke se tardará en llegar con su bebida, pero no le importó, a lo mejor era por la misma cantidad de gente que se encontraba en el local, así que le restó importancia.

Agarró su bebida en cuanto se la dejó en la mesa y quiso intentar abrirla, pero no pudo, a veces odiaba ser tan debilucha en cuanto a abrir refrescos y era super extraño, ya que con otras cosas era demasiado fuerte, pero, en fin, no pelearía con su subconsciente por ese pequeño trauma.

—¿Me la abres, por favor? — Sasuke tomó la botella y la abrió rápidamente. La verdad es que me encontraba sedienta desde que salieron de su casa, así que no le vendría mal tomarse un gran trago en ese momento. En cuanto se empino toda la coca notó que Sasuke sacó su celular rápidamente…

Oh mierda. Eso no significaba nada bueno.

Quiso parar de tomar, pero ya había pasado por su garganta mucho liquido y en cuanto paso el primer gran sorbo escupió todo lo que pudo…. En Naruto.

—¿¡Pero que mierda Sakura…?! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Me arden, estoy ciego! — grito Naruto asustado mientras yo tosía fuertemente tratando de quitarme ese amargo sabor de boca que me había dejado aquella bebida.

—¡Naruto-kun! ¿Estás bien? - preguntaba Hinata muy preocupada.

Sasuke reía mientras también enfocaba la cámara a Naruto que este hacía un tremendo escandalo al grado de que los meseros llegaron a auxiliarlo y uno de ellos lo tiro al suelo para echarle un balde de agua en la cara.

—¡Llamen a la ambulancia! — gritaba el gerente mientras que mucha gente llegaba a hacer bola alrededor de él.

—Oh... Sasuke, caíste muy bajo. – susurré mientras que este guardaba su celular y sonreía triunfante.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaaa! Aquí Clafer97 reportándome con la continuación de la historia, una disculpa haberme tardado tanto, pero es que soy muy floja para continuar lo que escribo y muy rara vez lo sigo haciendo, pero como vi que tuvo buena respuesta decidí seguir.**

 **Gracias a todos los que comentaron, los que lo pusieron en favoritos o los que siguen la historia, la verdad es lo que me motivo mas que nada y espero siga teniendo buena respuesta ante la continuación.**

 **Cualquier critica constructiva será bien recibida y disculpen si esta algo lenta o si me falta algo mas en cuanto a la redacción, soy algo desesperada y a veces no reviso bien lo que escribo, aunque esta vez si lo revise… como una vez jajaja igual los leo en cuanto a las llamadas de atención que me proporcionen y tomaré en cuanta las ideas que aporten. Tal vez luego modifico el hecho de que solo sean bromas pero ya lo iré pensando conforme el tiempo.**

 **Gracias a:** **ughobi** **,** **Monik-N** **,** **amysd** **,** **otherguys** **,** **Valentina366 y a los demás que le dieron FAV o Seguir.**

 **Dependiendo del número de comentarios es lo que tardaré en subir la próxima continuación, así que ustedes saben… aysiii, o tal vez no…? jaja en fin, los quiero3**

 **¡See you!**


End file.
